Oretachi wa Kourin Suru Ouja
by ChitoseSenri
Summary: <html><head></head>It's about Niou's encounter with the Three Demons. basically a NiouXThreeDemons fanfic, maybe others, but not much suggestive themes as it is meant to be comical. ...Yukimura:'Now together, we can start taking over this place.'  referring to RikkaiDai .</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Author's not**e: Plz review and tell me any parts that was not like Niou. Niou is one of my fav characters! He is a cute trickster after all. I started writing this story in my Art class, i was surprised my teacher did not notice me, he must have thought I was vigorously writing down notes! anyway, I thought of this story as a Three Demons fic but somehow, Niou came into the equation, weird isn't it? anyway, here it is! (even though i got this story to work on, I'll not abandon the other for my pride of being a Dirty Pair fan)

**Disclaimer: i do not own Tennis no Ouji-sama!**

Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku Chuu or for short – Rikkai Dai - was famous for its harbour of the Three Demons, respectively Kami no Ko (Child of God) – Captain Yukimura Seiichi, Koutei (Emperor) – Vice Captain Sanada Genichirou, and the Master – Treasurer Yanagi Renji. They ruled the Tennis Club with absolute authority, even Niou, someone who enjoyed standing up to authority, would not try to mess with Yukimura. He is the man standing on top of the Three Demons after all.

But ruling a mere Tennis Club was not satisfying enough to them, Yukimura had said, on the first day of entering Rikkai Dai, " Now together, we can start taking over this place." The other two did not object, as it was not impossible for Yukimura, he was not called Kami no Ko for nothing. With Sanada and Yanagi by his side, he was invincible. The first one to test the wrath of his was Niou Masaharu, when they were in first year. The aspect that differentiates Yukimura from the other two and puts him as their leader was what made Niou make a mental note to not disobey Yukimura. True, Yukimura was kind and caring, that is if you were on his side or you were just plainly an idiot or inhumanly naïve. Yukimura was like Fuji Shuusuke in personality, only way more extreme.

Niou's first impression of Yukimura when they met coincidentally at the school gates were 'It is Rikkai Dai after all, I shouldn't be surprised if there was a boy that can be this feminine…this inhumanly graceful and beautiful.' Niou was very perceptive, as he noticed that Yukimura was a boy straight away when others may need to wonder why a girl was wearing a male uniform and blink a few times before realising ' Oh, he is male.'

Niou being Niou, he felt the need to tease Yukimura because of his fragile and cute appearance (imagine what he would have looked like in first year! *hugs*) against his better instinct, which was blaring and flashing a warning sign for some reason unknown to him then. He found going into danger to be a thrill, but after this incident, he always, most times at least, thinks twice when his instinct was giving a warning, though he pulls his tricks anyway. Niou was surprised that Yukimura was the Honour Student, the student that got the highest marks in the entrance exam), not knowing that Yanagi and Sanada also achieved full marks but did not like the idea of a speech in front of the assembly. Niou began to brainstorm the tricks he could pull on Yukimura – taking away his PE kit and replace it with a female set, throw a rubber at a teacher in class (they were in the same class) and claim it to be Yukimura's (Amendments : this won't work even if Niou gets his hand on to Yukimura's rubber as which teacher would blame a honour student?), ask him in front of his friends a question he could not answer to mock him, and if by any chance, those did not work, he can always put an old unused mobile in his desk tray and ring it during class tomorrow, the teacher would have a lot to say about that!

So Niou tried everything he had brainstormed.

In their PE class, Yukimura said he was not feeling well before he opened his locker to take his PE kit out, so he went to the infirmary and stayed there for the period.

'A coincidence, don't worry; he does not know you are on to him, pure luck.' Niou thought to himself.

He did frame Yukimura in Literature class, but the teacher did not accuse Yukimura of it as Niou forgot that rubbers don't have their owner's names printed on the surface.

'OK, that was a miscalculation. This guy is damn lucky!' Niou concluded that little episode.

During break, he had a class mate, through bribing, go up to Yukimura to ask a question, 'Yukimura-kun, how would you solve this question? I need help.' That classmate looked at Yukimura for an answer. But before Yukimura spoke, Yanagi said in a cold tone, known to be a common feature of the Three Demons – their tone of speech can be really chilling if annoyed, "Can't you see that we are busy? The answer to that question is 56148.09852 to 5 decimal places; the formula to the question is on page thirty-eight of your maths book, now go!"

'Is this Yanagi a machine? That question requires several formulas including the Sine rule, is he one of those super humans that has a calculator planted in his brain?' Niou reflected on his actions, 'Ok, so what if his freaky friend interrupted, I can still continue. Target is Yukimura, not Yanagi; it would be easier to focus on one at a time. Anyway Yanagi would be next for messing with my genius plan… they are a bit simple for a genius plan, I didn't think fooling with a first year requires more…no, it's just that he is very very very lucky, that's all. Final. Period.'

The next day, Niou came in very early, extremely unlike him as he would have preferred to sleep the first period away in his comfy bed, he slipped the phone into Yukimura's desk drawer and went to get his breakfast in the cantine since he rushed to school. In English, he called the old mobile using his own under the desk, well out of teacher radar. A beautiful but clear classical melody flowed through the class room (he purposed changed the ringtone to classical, he presumed Yukimura was that type. Mistake number 1 – stereotyping). It came from Niou's desk drawer…(Mistake number 2 – leaving the classroom for breakfast).

"NIOU MASAHARU!" the English teacher roared.

Niou was confused before realising what must have happened – someone saw him putting the phone into Yukimura's drawer and put it in Niou's after Niou left. But who could it be? And who can remember another person's seat number in a class of fifty in one day (Niou knows Yukimura's because he took a mental note of it)? Niou handed the old phone over, and despite his wailings about how the phone was not his and someone put it there to frame him, the teacher told him to stand outside and replied that no one in this class, no, the whole Rikkai Dai would be evil enough to do that to a first year on their second day. The class laughed at his cheesy ringtone as classical did not suit Niou, and also at his idiotic but half true excuse. Before leaving the classroom he stole a glance from Yukimura : Yukimura was sitting in the middle with Yanagi and Sanada at either side. He was wearing that smile, the smile which Niou would come to know so well, a smile that says "I love you" while hacking you to death.

That concluded Niou's first attempts at tricking Yukimura. Niou did not give up, he has yet to realise how the Three Demons rule.

/./././././.

**Author's note:** It was a pain to think of the tricks that Niou would do, I prefer to think myself as a perfect student, at least in behaviour, so I've never tried those stupid tricks out, I doubt Niou would either, I do apologise not being able to think on par with his master mind. anyway, I think the next chapter Niou would, hopefully if I can think of any, bring his tricks up a level, (don't blame Niou Plz, it was my fault, gomenasai) if you have any suggestions that you think can fool Yukimura, even it it cant i bet its better than throwing a rubber at the teacher, plz post it on the review or by e-mail! and if you do i'll credit you for it if i use the idea, thanx. plz review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** sorry for the VERY late update, I tried to rack my brains for Niou's sake, but I don't think I succeeded well. Anyway, please read and review!

**PS: **this is the updated version, special thanks to Lissie Lupin for correcting all my grammar.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TENNIS NO OUJI-SAMA!**

…/

Niou lay on his bed, reviewing what he had done that day. It was his first week at Rikkaidai, and he had met a formidable opponent – Yukimura Seiichi. It was luck and only luck that prevented him from getting pranked. He needed to plan a better trick to play this time, and he anticipated it with fervor.

Niou always loved a challenge.

Though he decided, for a warm-up session, he would play a few pranks on his other classmates first. Maybe the one that told on Niou when Niou tried to sneak out the teacher's lounge. Why was Niou sneaking into the teacher's lounge in the first place? Easy, he was to pay back to the teacher that didn't believe him. The teacher did get what he deserved – laxatives in his coffee.

Niou's chance came quicker than he thought. In Computer class, that poor guy was sitting opposite him and had asked to go to the bathroom—right when Niou came up with a plan.

_Welcome back, did you enjoy the trip to the toilet? _His computer typed when that guy returned. The victim's face was as if he had seen a ghost. "Se…sensei…t…the computer…!"

Niou chuckled to himself, those idiots. Niou was so caught up in his own prank, he did not notice Yanagi throwing him a look. Niou had typed those words on his own keyboard and connected to that classmate's computer. While the teacher was lecturing the victim outside for trying to make a fool out of her, Niou swapped the keyboards back. Poor guy, of course the teacher wouldn't believe him, she never saw the computer type. In her point of view, that guy typed something and called her over. Niou smiled contently to himself. _I should have swapped the mouse too, that would have been more fun._

/./././././.

On the first day of school, Yukimura had made his presence known by the end of the day. He had challenged his upperclassmen on the courts and won easily—they hadn't stood a chance. Of course, Sanada's Tarundoru Slap and Yanagi's "… that's what you would say" predictions had caused a stir as well. The Legend of the Three Demons was in the making.

Their reputation even spread to the Senior High and University sections of the school, and many tennis players from their respective clubs of those sections had come to the three in high hopes to defeat them and their 'so-called arrogance' but always ended losing horribly. Their confidence was cut in half right when Yanagi greeted them with their names, rankings, and stats. Sometimes, if they were rude to the three, they were even greeted with some of their private information. Then their confidence quartered when Sanada threw the death glare along with a present of 'Tarundoru!' and finally their resistance ceased totally when Yukimura walked on to the court, his angelic smile suddenly transforming into one of a ruthless leader as he said the words, "Let's get started."

If looks could kill, these three would be the best assassins the world would ever know.

They may have earned enemies, but they also earned respect. They set an ideal standard for RikkaiDai, They never failed to score less than 90% on any test ever taken. Yanagi, the Data Master, never failed to score less than 100%.

/./././././.

At break time, Niou was taking a walk behind the main school building; it was the quietest place Niou knew so far. He needed to think, and being the perceptive trickster he is, a part of him was telling him that the wavy bluenette was not just lucky; he knew about Niou. The three looked so superior together, even Niou could not help but to admire them in some way. Strength from Sanada, knowledge from Yanagi, combined with the charisma that their seeming leader Yukimura had, they seemed destined to rule Rikkaidai. Just as Niou was arguing and contradicting himself, he walked and turned a corner, crashing right into someone, and that someone had a hell load of paperwork, the scattering of the compressed wood sheets made too much noise to be just one pile or two. Whoever it was, he was carrying more weights than he could afford.

"Watch it!" Niou scorned at whomever was carrying the pile and was about to carry on throwing insults at the person until Niou saw him clearly.

A pale-skinned boy with his hair neatly parted, not one single strand out of place… Okay, one, which was due to Niou bumping into him, his pair of reflective glasses hid his eyes from Niou's sight, and for some strange reason, Niou took an immediate interest in this boy.

Niou was slightly stunned, he blinked a few times at the boy, that boy apologized. Niou sensed something from this boy, something he did not know, but he just had this weird feeling.

"Anou…" Niou muttered, and suddenly at a loss of what to do. Normally he would have thrown a 'be careful of where you are going, four-eyes!' or give him a death glare with his sharp emerald eyes. Without knowing, he started to pick up the scattered papers for the boy, which was very unlike Niou.

Around the corner of the building, Yanagi mused at the scene and made some mental notes and calculations.

/./././././.

Niou lay on the roof of the school, skipping class again. His mind went over what had happened.

_Niou walked this boy over to the Council room helping to carry the papers as he insisted that those were too many to carry for one person. Niou did not know why he volunteered; he still had other business to deal with…_

_In the process of walking, and through small talks, there was a lot of silence in the beginning though, he learnt that the boy's name was Yagyuu Hiroshi, a nice name, he had noted. After the exchange of names and stuff, the atmosphere lifted a little._

_Niou had learned that Yagyuu was a Class President, HIS class president at that, but he would not have known since he did not pay much attention in class, he was either doodling in his textbook or sleeping. Or worse, he might not in class at all. Like right now._

_Yagyuu is very gentleman like, but with Niou's perceptive ability, he saw something quite different. How different, he did not know then. He saw something that caught his interest, but he was not sure what it was._

_Niou had told Yagyuu a lot, like his plans to over throw the three demons, and he showed off his tricks. He just found it easy talking to Yagyuu once he started. What surprised him the most was that Yagyuu agreed to help Niou with his trick._

Niou smiled, this person maybe his first true friend and partner in crime. He was truly happy at that thought.

…/

**Author's note:** I can't promise that I'll update any time soon, I have decided to REALLY crack my brains to think of a trick worthy of both Niou and Yagyuu. Hopefully I can think of one. Please review!


End file.
